worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ralph Carlow 117/2010 Piston Cup racers bio's
Jimmy Cables When the Intersection.com online dating site first became a Piston Cup sponsor, they wanted a car living up to it's image. Jimmy Cables was not just the #1 pick, but the #00 pick! He has tons of experience with dating girls on Intersection, nearly got married twice, and only dated 5 fat basement hobos with deceiving profile pics! It's not the best image to have on the track, but he still does great, constantly right in the shadows of Lightning, Cal, Bobby, and Brick. After being "Flip Dover" in 2017 for another Intersection user who happened to be a next-gen, he didn't really mind, and just kept doing his own Intersection happily ever after. Born:January 1st 1981, Rookie Season:2006, 2010 Age:23, Wins: 19 Douglas Paintquick Really loving the race car, and it was very difficult path to become a racer, but no one took it until the Lightyear didn't take it. Because they had no choice. The popularity he had was not much, but it can always be cheerful, because when his grandfather died,he vowed to always be fun. According to rumors he most racers love their work, but this is not accurate. Born: January 24 1990, Rookie Season:2006, 2010 Age:20, Wins: 10 Jack DePost Jack was originally a mailman who called his job the "DePostal Service", but he always did it quickly, and then it got him a speeding ticket, but then that got him recruited to the Tow Cap racing team following Rusty Cornfuel's retirement. One of the best stock cars, he oftens gets lead to brag and say "You lost to a mailman" whenever he wins, but that mailman would soon lose his job to J.D. McPillar in 2017. He then joined the Stock Car Alliance, where the DePostal Service continues to send secret messages and other things back and forth between members. Born: July 9 1978, Rookie Season:2006, 2010 Age:26, Wins:2 Lane Locke He's known as the "Mystery Car" because the announcer saying his name in a race is less likely to happen than a fatal crash. It's also known that fans sometimes think he's invisible because they never see them, even though the other racers see him crystal clear, and may even be talking with him. No one but the other racers and his crew and hauler even know what his voice sounds like, and they won't now that Donald Mingo has taken his place in 2017. He joined the Alliance and does all kinds of great work right behind Dud's windshield. Lane also asks that his name be pronounced "Lane La-Kay" and be said with a funny accent. Born: November 6 1975, Rookie Season: 2006, 2010 Age: 29, Wins: 13 Markus Krankzler Markus can be a cool guy sometimes, joining in with his life-long friend Bruce, he's usually the passive but speedy one, while Bruce does the thrashing and bashing. Is it odd the Bruce beats him even though their cooperative strategy has it that Markus win? Well, their strategy still got them both fired for Bubba Wheelhouse and Barry DePedal in 2017, and hired for the Stock Car Alliance. Markus usually follows Bruce, hitting and teasing next-gens before and after races while in disguise, although they usually split up to avoid their enemies thinking they're related (which they are). Born: January 6 1990, Rookie Season:2006, 2010 Age: 20, Wins: 21 Kyle WhiteTire Kyle is no ordinary car he is a former doctor. He quickly became popular and because of this, began to push McQueen and Сal, but he lacked speed and confidence. He is the envy of many racers, such as Rev Roadages, Bruce Miller and Jack DePost and many others because his trainer is Dale Earnhardt Jr. but not Cal or McQueen. Because their coaches are Doc and King. He is also one of the few racers who have saved their sponsors from outside the business. Born: November 5 1991, Rookie Season:2006, 2010 Age: 19, Wins: 13 J.K. Henderson There are so many sponsors, but one of the most useful is Vitamin city because they bring fruits from the islands and villages before to sell experts check with the lab. And racer this sponsor is Jason Connor Henderson, or "J.K." Henderson. His brother Kyle in 2006 won 5 races, his sister Ellie rides along with him and his brother Elias crew chief is his sister Ellie. He chose the sponsor due to the fact that like his brothers and sisters he lived in the village, but he most loved to produce fruit. He likes to jam his grandmother, also fruit from the island, who brings his sponsor, and he eats. He's like some racers save your sponsor from going out of business. He comes or 4th or 5th. Chip Gearings The Combustr online banking website was recently able to become a Piston Cup sponsor, and they got quite a lucky pick for a racer. Even though Chip didn't win often, he was known to be an extremely popular car with fans, beating Lightning several times in popularity polls. That was only until he was fired in 2017 for a car whose birth certificate read "Adolf Bumpler", just because he didn't win "that often". Chip joined the Alliance and is assigned by Dud and Parker to help get others in with them, as Bumpler frequently gets mobbed just for his name and a tattoo on his hip, which Chip's fans don't want replacing him. They believe his help can result in an uprising and he may as well be the one who saves them all. Rudy "Easy" Oaks Nicknamed "Easy" Oaks for his laid back attitude and his slow, gravelly voice, Ruby Oaks view of life mirrors his approach to racing. He likes to take it easy, gather his thoughts, get folks to let their guard down, and when they least expect it, take the lead. ''He's recently been training with Lightning McQueen to perform better, but sadly, before he could win that Piston Cup he's always wanted, the next-gens came in and fired him in 2017. He didn't join the Stock Car Alliance, and still frequently hangs out with Lightning. Michael Angelo Funny and strict at the same time - it is about Michael Angelo. Racers nicknamed him Angel because of his name and because he supports all the sponsors. When the Rev-N-Go wanted to close Varoom or falsify the idea under his, Michael helped Varoom not go out of business like Arthur Belous, Kyle WhiteTire, Jon Whippy, and many others saved your sponsors from going out of business. Bobby Swift ''Bobby Swift is known for squeezing past his opponents at the last moment to win a race. He's always wheel to wheel with Lightning McQueen and Cal Weathers. Bobby, Lightning, and Cal are always sparring with one another at the front of the pack, but no matter the outcome, they remain good buddies. Speedy Comet Speedy calls himself the "Confusion Car" because as long as he's been racing, his name has been getting mistaken! Once, his name was shouted out right as Jimmy Cables crossed the finish line in 1st, but Speedy was in 27th. He also sometimes thinks his name is used instead of the "Mystery Car" Lane Locke. Trying to clear it up, Blinkr put out the tail of his Comet immediately after Jackson Storm first set tire on the track for Ryan Laney. He was welcomed into the Alliance, where happily for him, they never mistaken his name! Although "Speedy Comet" is his legal name, he sometimes thinks it's an alias and makes puns in it, you saw one in this passage, right? Emily Hunter One of the racers of women is Emily Hunter. She is not very popular, but opponents call her "Snowflake" because of its color and speed. She and the other racers saved their sponsor from going out of business. Its a pitty competes on speed Brian and Guido, but not on quality. As it is very many times proigrala due to the fact that its a pitty changed the wheels a bit wrong. But she still has 27 wins, as she began to drive even with 2000, but for a different sponsor, and when Varoom she was fired, she went to drive for another sponsor. For sponsor Wheat Snacks, she chose the number 27 because her 27 wins. Phil Tankson Believe it or not, due to his dad working on the team of bio engineers that created the next gen gene, Phil Tankson knew about Next-Gens 20 years before they even hit the track. His father told him that one day, cars would have genes made specifically for racing, and that the Piston Cup would look amazing by 2020. Sure enough, in 2016, the next gens hit the track, and Tankson was fired almost immediately after Jackson Storm's debut. He now works with his dad, who is doing DNA testing on young cars to see if they inherit the gene. He has stated that he would happily upgrade and substitute if he has to. Terry Kargas Terry Kargas has always been a natural leader, and has always wanted to do things himself. He made his Piston Cup debut in 2000 racing independently on a part-time basis with no sponsor, only relying on payouts until 2008, when the gum company TripleDent offered him a sponsorship. He continued to race independently, but due to TripleDent was able to afford his own racing shop and a lot more. In 2016 he retired due to next gen interest and hired a next gen named Cam Spinner to take his place in 2017. He is still the owner of Team TripleDent. Dud Throttleman Dud is where every single stock car starts. Preferring to go by "Rasputin" instead of being called a "Dud", after being one of the first six cars fired, he, T.G. Castlenut, and Parker Brakeston founded what they call the "Stock Car Alliance", an underground network where fired stock cars together work to mess with races and battle next-gens with the hopes of getting their spots in the Cup back. Dud is often looked on due to often being smarter and more strategic than the others, and he also is the youngest stock car racer in Cars 3. Dirkson D'Agostino Dirkson "Dirk" D'Agostino discovered his natural racing talent while working in the graphics department for a small racing outfit. Running errands between buildings, he dodged all kinds of obstacles at insane speeds. One day Dirkson caught the eye of the race shop's owner, who fired the young upstart for what he considered reckless driving in the workplace, and rehired him as one of his pro racers, for what he considered a natural talent on the race track. ''He's recently been training with Lightning McQueen to perform better, but sadly, before he could win that Piston Cup he's always wanted, the next-gens came in and fired him in 2017. He didn't join the Stock Car Alliance, and still frequently hangs out with Lightning. Reb Meeker Reb Meeker loves everything about racing. He loves the rush of the speeds, he loves the competition, he loves hard racing, he loves having Tank Coat as a sponsor. There's just one aspect he doesn't like, and that's the colors. His paint scheme was partially designed by a 3 year old girl who had won Tank Coat's annual paint competition. "I love Tank Coat and I love the competition, but why not give me a paint scheme I'll like? I don't like this." Despite that, he carries the Tank Coat logo and colors with him every step of the way. He retired at the end of the 2016 season, and has since run 1 race as a substitute for Rich Mixon, who got sick on pit road during qualifying and needed a substitute. He finished 14th. Buck Bearingly Known as "The Last of a Dying Race", Buck never, EVER quits, no matter how good or bad he does. This was quite handy when the next-gens came in, he would constantly hang on despite his every last-place finish, and when his sponsor said he was firing him in 2017 for a young rookie named Zeke Stormshuckle, he refused to leave, and kept taking part in races even though he was written off. He was of course the final stock car left, and the Stock Car Alliance was fighting like crazy to get him to win, but their efforts failed, and soon, Buck learned the hard way that Zeke Stormshuckle was a master prankster who says "unless it's a professional event, I can't lose", which finally lead to his retirement. Buck joined the Alliance and now is just looking for a simple way to get Zeke back. Cal Weathers ''Weathers grew up around the track watching his uncle, Strip "The King" Weathers, tear it up. The veteran racer finds himself taking a step back to make room for the next generation on the track.Growing up around the track, it was natural for Cal Weathers to aspire to be a racer. But he knew that if he was going to be anything like his uncle Strip "The King" Weathers, he had big tires to fill. Racing under number 42 in the familiar Dinoco blue, Cal is even better known for his easy camaraderie with other racers than his big wins.' T.G. Castlenut A British boy with a British accent, who seems as if he's from the mideival days. He considers racing a one by one swordfighting challenge, and calls racers "Knights", while calling Lightning, Cal, Bobby, and Brick "The Evil Dragons", and the checkered flag "The Princess". But now, he's been fired in 2017, and co-founded the Stock Car Alliance with Dud and Parker, he considers all members noble men, and sees Aaron Clocker as the real "Evil Dragon", who must be slain. Can he save the Princess one more time? Brian Spark Brian Spark, the uncle of next gen racer Ed Truncan, was initially, like Lightning McQueen, humiliated about his sponsor. He had been sponsored locally in CARCA, and was often uncompetitive. Leak Less gave him the equipment he needed to perform well and he was often one of the fastest cars in the field, despite only racing on a part-time basis, like his next gen replacement, Phil Speedland. He was fired in 2016 in favor of the next gens. He is currently the crew chief of his nephew, Mood Springs racer Ed Truncan. Tommy Highbanks Tommy Highbanks grew up in the rural mountains of Alaska, where he would spend his time driving on rough terrain and dirt at exceptionally high speeds. This experience would later pay off in the grass on tracks and the gravel on road courses in the Piston Cup, where he can easily navigate grass, gravel, and sand from when he occasionally went down to the beach near the mountain he lived on. In 2016, highbanks retired due to reducing performance, and is planning to climb Mount Everest with Chip Gearings. Seth Gearlock Seth was an ordinary worker while Fiber Fuel fired Brush Curber, they invited Seth to be the new rider of Fiber Fuel . Be a racer - it was only his dream, but now it has come true. He first thought it was a dream, but when he saw the Brush Curber, he asked him why he left, he replied that he was already 40 years old and he decided that enough. Brush asked Seth about the fact that he brought glory to his sponsor. Brush hired a new crew chief - it was his brother, crew chief. Seth kept his word and brought glory to the sponsor and not only that, he even saved the sponsor from going out of business. Neil Highway Neil is not the master race, but thanks to its resemblance to the McQueen he comes in 6th or 5th. He will compete with Jason Connor Henderson for the same position, but Jason comes first. He always leaves the pit stop first arrives at the track, but unfortunately for him, he doesn't come first. But he's still 9 wins - he won 9 gold trophies, 4 silver and 11 bronze. When he overtook Harold Superliner and Bjorn Anderson, but they still have more wins than him. James Cleanair ''Vitoline, a fuel additive vitamin company, provides fuel for older active cars. Sponsoring a race car seemed like a good way to get that message across to their costumers and they hired the right car for the job! Senior racer James Cleanair has been racing for twenty years and shows no signs of slowing down! Bruce Miller As a kid, he and his younger brother, Fred Miller, always wanted to be racers, and they both landed it at the same time following the retirements of Winford B. Rutherford and Lee Revkins. Although Bruce usually wins, they're both always good about it. Bruce hates all Next-Gen cars, and after he lost his place to Barry DePedal in 2017, he and Fred were both immediately accepted into the Stock Car Alliance, where now Bruce approaches next-gen cars before and after races and mocks them in many ways, such as by misinterpreting their last names, or just hitting them randomly, all while in clever disguise. Not a nice guy, is he? Pluto Daniels Daniels is known best for the fact that he is the only stock car who had been learning to use a new Racing Simulator. Unlucky for him, he didn't know that any 2017 next-gen cars would appear, and when they did, his sponsor didn't care at all about how much he improved, and without any chances, he was fired for Judd Shiftright in 2017. He joined the Alliance and helps the other cars train on the simulator for serious missions that Dud, Parker, and T.G. assign them to. Parker Brakeston Remember the 1989 Florida 500, when that 4 year kid went onto the track to "get a better look at the cars" and caused a caution? And the huge controversy surrounding security that followed? Well, that kid was Parker Brakeston. Several years later, he became a racer in the Piston Cup. When he was asked about the track incident and how it affected him, he said,"It didn't really affect most parts of my life, because not a lot of people knew that that kid was me. My good friends Floyd (Mulvihill), Murray (Clutchburn), And Ernie (Gearson) remember, and they were shocked to find out it was me. We joke around about it sometimes." Brakeston retired in 2017 after an amazing career in the middle of 2016 due to Storm potentially affecting his stats, and he now works as a daycare staff member in his hometown of Hubland, New Jersey. Floyd Mulvihill Several years ago, a graduated engineering student names Floyd Mulvihill put down his equipment and began to pursue his new interest: racing. He spent many years in the Junior Piston Cup before graduating to the Piston Cup in 2005, with varying levels of success. After the 2009 Los Angeles 500, he underwent surgery to switch his model in an effort to up his game. It worked, and he was much more competitive in races than he had been with his original 80s racing model. He retired mid-season 2016 due to the youngsters of the sport, and is now the fabricator for Team Gasprin. Jimmy Cables Sr. Jimmy was a very nice guy, he is the eldest brother Jimmy Cables for 3 years. In 2006, Jimmy Cables Jr. became the racer, in 2007, Jimmy Cables Sr. drove into the oncoming lane and the truck hit him and unfortunately one half was removed. Jimmy Cables Jr. give the money for the artificial welding of the half of the car, but the red parts in stock was not and had to weld half the car is mint color. Jimmy Cables Sr was very happy in 2007, he began to drive for a sponsor Papa Rivera's and when I earned the money, give it to my brother, but he said that he took them himself. After that, they became allies on the track. Zach Motorkrass After the Misti Motocrass fired, Misti asked his brother Zach to become a racer Rev-N-Go. Zach is sure he can win but he can't outrun McQueen and Cal, it occupies the 4-th or 5-th position if you can leave earlier Neil and Jason. He has a lot of fans as he still has the title of the fastest racer in 5-th cities. His coach is misty, his team included Stan, Viz and Robert. Harold Rimmers Harold is a racer, a coach who is a legendary racer the Slider Petrolski, but it does not help to come first. He felt the taste of victory on 8 of its race, it has 8 cups of gold, 0 silver and 3 bronze, he also has the award for the most open to the press rider. If he comes in the penultimate he's not upset, he on the contrary rejoices because immediately changing wheels and going to the next track, but it comes second on the track, the first one always arrives Neil Highway, but he always confident in the quality of their tires. He usually leaves the last of the pit stop, but for him it is not so scary, as his crew chief uses the workers ' councils of the Slider. Rev Roadages No one lives up to their own name quite like Rev, who constantly appeals to the fans by revving atop his lungs. Placing averagely third in popularity contests only behind Lightning McQueen and Chip Gearings, the next-gens would leave a huge scratch on every fan of his' legacy. He was one of the few stock cars able to perform good enough to last even past the race where McQueen crashed and was put out for season, but then, Rev got the word he was fired in 2017 just because they liked next-gen hiree Zip Joltline's natural image better. Within very few races, they actually found that Rev's overall performance was far better than Zip's, but Vinyl Toupee wouldn't rehire him just because he wasn't next-gen. This only further sparked the Stock Car Alliance, which now had Rev in it. Manny Gasward Manny became a racer Retread quite by accident, he was a fan of this sponsor. In 2006 a Downer began to look for a new driver who will drive for them, but did not expect such a result, Manny was struck by all the riders their first race. None of the racers even noticed how Manny was the first to arrive. It is also one of the drivers, which at the same time with Harold Rimmers saved his sponsor from going out of business. He trains in the gym its sponsor, its top speed of 200 mph, but he doesn't use this speed in the race. And on racing its top speed of 196 mph. He loves his sponsor. Rex Revler In the 2009 season, young racer Sage VanDerSpin suffered an out-of-season wreck, and assigned a young Rex Revler to race for Gask-Its for the rest of the season. Afterwards, Rex performed so good that Sage stepped down and gave Rex his place. "The T-Rex", as he prefers to be called, was known for easily adapting to a wide variety of strategies to win, and what's funnier was, he would unleash a loud roar every time he crossed the finish line in 1st. He joined the Stock Car Alliance after he was fired in 2017, and now he uses his adaptability to think of strategies to get other cars to win! Darren Leadfoot Darren Leadfoot is known for his sudden last lap accelerations and amazing drafting skills. Because of this, he was able to stay in the Piston Cup for a very long time after Jackson Storm's debut, even sometimes beating top next-gens like Chase Racelott and Daniel Swervez, but never beating Jackson Storm. After the 2016 Los Angeles 500, his team owner fired him saying it wouldn't be safe for him to be on the track anymore. Leadfoot agreed and accepted the firing, but remains good friends with the team. He currently is getting upgrades so maybe he can sub for someone. Sheila iCar Sheila iCar is continuing the family tradition of racing for Apple as the lovely wife of former racer Mac iCar. She took over for him after he retired in 2009. She managed to take the Apple team to the top of the chart on multiple occasions, one being the 2016 Florida 500 in a photo finish with Bobby Swift. Despite the team's newly discovered success, they still don't really have the flashy colors many other racers do. She retired after 2016 in order to let her and Mac's son, Mike, have at it on the track. She, along with Mac, is currently is working with Apple to design Mike a simulator at the facility. Miles Rodtrail When Chick Hicks was fired, Miles has become the new racer of team Htb. It is often confused with Darren Leadfoot because of the opposite colors. He's one of 5 friends saved his sponsor from going out of business. His closest friend is - Bjorn Anderson, who also is one of the 5 friends. He has no trainer, but as he says to the press: he did not need it, since he is always confident in his abilities. He trains in the gym sponsor Retread as he tells boring stuff wants to ensure riders a gym and to set racers on that Retread the best sponsor. He didn't believe it, but by law he should be able to train. Ponchy Wipeout Ponchy Wipeout was originally an actor for many shows and movies, the most popular being Highjinx, a show about 2 wisecracking police officers. He was working on the show when he was spotted and recruited to be a professional racer. He may have become a little less famous, but he's still very well known. He retired in 2016 to make way for the next-gens, and has since gone back to acting. Murray Clutchburn Murray Clutchburn, an Olympist turned professional racer, has been competing in the Piston Cup since 1985. He is commonly looked up to by many older athletes, because he shows that you don't always get washed up when you're old. He originally had an 80s racing model, but had surgery in 2011 in order to keep himself a strong competitor in the Piston Cup. He kept winning until mid-2016, when he retired due to all the young guns in the Piston Cup. He currently competes in superspeedway events in CARCA, with Peterson Trucking as a sponsor. His number is 45. Ernie Gearson Ernie Gearson remembers racing in the old days when the sport had no high-paying sponsors or squealing fans. He is the only stock car in the Piston Cup that got his start in the 1970s, when the Piston Cup was just reaching its golden era. He never wanted to stop racing, so, in 2009, he had surgery to enhance his body and make himself more competitive. He raced great until 2016, when the next gens showed up. He retired, knowing he would never win again. He currently competes in CARCA superspeedway events, with a new number, 7, and Alpha X-Terminators as a sponsor. Lightning McQueen Lightning is built for speed and has just two things on his mind: winning and the perks that come with it. In his fast- paced life he has little time for anything or anyone, but who needs friends when you've got a stadium full of fans.To Lightning McQueen, the world's fastest race car, appearance is everything. Fans expect a celebrity like him to look great all the time: fresh, shiny, spotless! If only his fans could see him now.Lightning McQueen's dream is to be sponsored by Dinoco Oil! In his daydreams he looks great with his new Dinoco blue paint job and his very own brand of Lightning McQueen racing tires complete with custom spinners. Hey, and why decide on either gold or silver spinners when you can have both?The town fixed up Lightning McQueen just in time for a cruise down the strip, and Radiator Springs looks pretty cool on him. Then again, everything looks pretty cool under the glow of the neon on Route 66.Could anything be more embarrassing than being splashed in the face with mud right in front of the girl of your dreams? I don't think so.Could anything be more embarrassing than being splashed in the face with mud right in front of the girl of your dreams? Well, maybe being covered with leaves right after that. Yes, that would be more embarrassing...After winning the Piston Cup and getting The King's coveted Dinoco Sponsorship, McQueen imagines a movie deal will be the next logical step. He sees himself doing action movies, with a hint of comedy, a touch of drama and a truck load of explosions.Turning on dirt is not only harder than Lightning McQueen thought, it's also a lot more embarrassing.Some lessons have to be learned the hard way. Turn right to go left sounds easy enough, but McQueen's finding out it's a lot more painful than it seems.Lightning McQueen never stops for tires, even if it means driving right through them.When you don't have a nose to win by, a tongue is the next best thing. Ralph Carlow Ralph Carlow is the little brother of the famous actor Jordan Carlow, and once appeared in the film Racing Hearts alongside his brother. Before, they had little respect for each other's careers. But now, they are always there for each other when they're doing their things, and love learning about each others jobs. In 2016, Ralph Carlow left the cup due to the young guns dominating, and currently runs superspeedway events in CARCA with 78 as his number and Powder Propellers as his sponsor. Dino Draftsky In 2006, when Dino Draftsky was just 11 years old, he participated in a contest where cars with little to no racing experience that were 10-20 years old would go onto Grandol Oil Co. Speedway for a 20 lap race, and Draftsky won. After this, he took to several short tracks and CARCA in order to make his way up to the Piston Cup, where, in 2013, he finally ended up after Kevin Shiftright retired from racing full time. Dino put some great finishes in his result book, including 2nd in the 2014 Florida 500. He retired in 2016 due to the next gens, and began racing superspeedways in CARCA with Air Hart as a sponsor and 17 as a number. Todd Marcus Todd Marcus, best known as the only race car from Dieselton, Alabama, and the only car to choose 123 as his car number because it's easy to remember, is a racer driven by Lightning McQueen to win a championship, which he has already done once, in 2012. The number 123 is in every part of his life, whether it's racing, his license plate, or his house number. It's also the number he has won with several times. He retired in 2016, but is willing to fill in for a team that's needs it, and willing to take opportunities to race part-time in lower series.